


Getting Over You

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Clint can be a jerk sometimes, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Reader Insert, avenger fan fiction, black reader insert, marvel fan fiction, tony can definitely be capable of douche like tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: Some of your closest friends came by after your most current split from Tony took a nastier turn than usual. They felt like an intervention was way past due.





	1. Chapter 1

“Nat! You cut my phone line?!” 

“See! I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep your word.” Natasha rolled her eyes, “‘Don’t pick up the phone Y/n,’ I said, ‘he’s only calling because’...” she turned a page in the magazine she was currently skimming, watching for your response. Of course you hadn’t forgotten it now, she only drilled it into your head for months on in. 

“Because he’s drunk and alone.” You let out a defeated sigh plopping the phone back onto the counter. 

Being around Bucky and Steve was too much so you chose to live apart like Natasha and Clint. You thought this way, hopefully you wouldn’t end up driving friends you were interested In, away from each other.  
Then you met tony and with him, not only were you able to relax but you were hoping the small and juvenile crushes you had on your male and female counterparts would dissipate. With all your attention focused on keeping on an even keel with everyone else, you didn’t catch yourself slowly falling for Tony. Deciding ‘why the hell not ‘ you both have a go. But the honeymoon phase doesn’t last long between you and Tony, quickly finding yourself back at square one more often than you would like. 

Some of your closest friends came by after your most current split from Tony took a nastier turn than usual. They felt like an intervention was way past due. 

“Natasha! How will I be able to contact the outside world with you keeping my cellphone hostage and vandalizing all my other means of communication!!” Your voice goes and octive higher, resting your hands on your hips on the middle of your kitchen. You were wearing gray sweats, your hair was pulled into an curly mass resting on the top of your head. Traces of unwashed mascara left light shadows under your eyes and around your lashes. 

Natasha was unsure how long since the break up you had been looking like this. Her best guess was when the very public split made the front cover of every magazine in the city three days ago...

“If you were calling someone worth your time, we wouldn’t have to do this.” Nat says in a sing song voice sinking deeper into the sofa.   
Her gum popped as she rested her bunny slippers on your coffee table. 

“She’s right Y/n.” You hear from behind you. The archer looked rather comfortable in civilian clothes. Not a bit out of place. He made his way around you, grabbing some fruit off the counter. 

“Barton,”

“Don’t Barton me, I heard you talking in your sleep again, thin walls remember?” He motions towards you making you frown.   
“You’ve got to let him go this time and move on.” He spoke chewing on a bite of apple. He props himself up on the counter. 

“But Clint. Listen, I know-“

“He loves you, right? But you know he doesn’t, not really. Deep down you know. Us,” he waves his finger in the air, “and yourself- we’ll be right back here in a few weeks, months even?” Clint tosses the core away, wiping his hands on his pants. 

“But Tony he-“

“Makes you feel like no body else?  
Pfffff you and half of New York, California, Massachusetts, aaaand I’m sure their are other states.”

You give him a shocked expression at his bluntness. Nat gives Clint a side glance surprised by his words as well. He usually held his tongue when it came to you, what had changed?

“You guys can’t possibly understand.” You flop yourself at the end of the love seat. Natasha reaches over with a hand twisting her fingers around your coiled tresses. 

“No. Actually we don’t. Sorry hun, you just sound like a broken record.”

Clint walks over towards your mantle picking up a picture of you and Tony.   
Both of you were dressed in designer clothes and of course- knowing Tony, he spared no expense that night. 

“Is it the eyes? They have that lost puppy look to them, haven’t they?” Clint grumbles looking back towards you and Natasha then back at the photo, “I swear to God he perfects that look in the mirror EVERY MORNING!”

“Calm down there tiger,” Natasha sighed putting her magazine down when Clint sunk down into the sofa cushions on the other side of her.   
“Y/n this is just what you’ve been telling yourself. Stay strong ok? You deserve better than this,” she meets Clint eyes, talking to you but keeping her gaze locked with Clint, “Better than him.”

—————————-

You sit up in your bed startled by the sharp knock at your front door.   
Your head was filled with tension and stress, pushing your remote and mound of tissues to the opposite side of the bed before getting up. Another rap at the door makes you grab your bat from its resting spot beside your bed. 

Sliding your feet towards the knocking, that is quickly growing louder, you manage to slide open the peep hole. Breathing a sigh of relief recognizing the figure on the other side. 

“Hey. It’s uh. Me.,.again.” Tony stated. His eyes were rimmed red and bloodshot. He was wearing a light blue suit, or what was left of it. The tie was undone and hung carelessly around his neck and his shirt was unbuttoned. 

Tony? What are you doing here?”

“Can you talk?” His voice rasps, rubbing one of his eyes with the palm of his hand. 

“Y/n, don’t open that door.” You hear at the edge of your mind. You turn slowly spotting Wanda peering out of the guest bedroom. Her hand resting on the outer door frame and glowing red, staring daggers at you. Even though she was trying to help, you were feeling torn. 

“But it’s Tony. I-“ you reply in a whispered tone. Your bat you kept for emergencies, slowly swung loosely at your side as you had a silent conversation with her. 

“Y/n don’t do this to yourself. Stark overall, is no problem but in a relationship- He is like poison.”

“His pissin’ drunk,” Clint, speaking in a louder than normal tone- sat up from the sofa, making both you and Wanda grab your chests. “I don’t even know how he made it over here.” Clint yawned, combing a hand through his bed head. 

“Clint you gave me a heart attack!” 

“And before you ask- it was Nats idea!” He points to your door, “and look at that, She was right. God that woman!” He jumps over the back of the sofa with ease hastily joining your side.

 

“Come on, open up sweetheart.” Tony sighs resting his head on the cool surface of the door with a thump. “Can you just hear me out?” He speaks weakly, at first you weren’t sure you had heard anything at all. 

Clint shook his head back and forth making your lip quiver when he saw your hand began to twitch. You know they are your friends trying to look out for you but in this moment, you wished they were at their own homes. 

You sigh gazing at the door,  
“I have. I always have but not this time, Tony. I just can’t. We’ll be right back here soon enough.” Finished you eyeball Clint who nods. 

“Honey, please just,” He began fidgeting with his collar and untucking his winkled shirt, “Is the heat on out here?! God it’s so hot. Shit.” He takes out a handkerchief, wiping his face. How many times had he been right here, in the very same spot? Too many to count. It was always his fault, he was the fuck up he told himself yet he just couldn’t enjoy what he had. Instead he would take you for granted expecting you to always be there and always come back. Regardless of what he put you through in the process. 

Exhaling calmly he tries to form words that conveyed what he was feeling. “You know I’m just trying to keep up appearances and, the attention- I hate talking without seeing your beautiful face.” He looks down at the floor changing the subject. “I noticed you weren’t at the gala tonight.” He pauses, folding his arms over his chest, “Were you.. were you with someone else? You know I love you and no matter what there’s not another woman out there for me, it’s only you. And I know what happened the other night could be taken as just a fluke- a misunderstanding..”

Clint silently crosses his arms against his chest, rolling his neck to face you. “Ugh He’s laying it on thick now.” 

“Tony, I-“

“Don’t y/n, “ Wanda pleads, clasping her hands together. 

“Maybe five minutes?” You whisper meeting both her and Clint’s eyes. “Just to hear him out. I mean, communication is the key right? Clint? That’s how you and Nat get along so well.”

“Were not talking about Nat and I. We are,” 

You grasp the doorknob, 

“Y/n don’t you dare!” Clint puts out his arm in front of you. You meet his eyes, even in the dim lit apartment you can see he is completely focused on you. He notes the heartbreak and exhaustion reflecting back at him and it pains him to see you so broken. “This will not end well. You mean a lot to me Y/n, to us and I’m trying to protect you from more of the same. Let me help you. This is not someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, do you?” 

 

You halt your actions at his words searching his face. It was easy for him to say, he already had someone. 

“Don’t look at me shocked, we all know you feel like your biological clock is a tickin but this- Stark isn’t the way.” 

“That’s not true!”

“Fine. Whatever. Listen, you’re going to rush this and there’ll be no coming back from it. “

“Is that.. Merida?”  
Tonys mind started drifting, becoming his worst enemy thinking about what Clint could be filling your head with.   
“Someone decided to spend the night with you, Y/n?”  
Tony questions annoyance clear in his voice. He was well aware how Clint felt about you and discovering that he was over at an ungodly hour only lent more fuel for his imagination to run rampid, “so I take it you’re sleeping with him now?” Tony chuckles, biting his lip, “I’ve gotta admit, I didn’t think you’d have it in you.”

Before you twisted the doorknob Clint was two steps ahead of you, unlatching the door.  
“That’s it, I’m gonna kill him.” Clints groans, his face flushed with anger. 

“No!” You yell through the wood, both men stall, unsure of whom you were addressing, “He just thought it best to keep me company!” You mutter gripping onto Clint’s arm, he calmly lifts your hands from his bicep placing them at your sides. 

“Ok. You know what we all need some sleep. How about I just go out there and have a word with him ok? I won’t hurt ‘em, too bad.” Clint smirked before disappearing into the hallway, you barely could catch a glimpse of Tony before the door was tightly shut behind him. 

You hear the muffled talking, which quickly turns to yelling. Wanda comes to rest her small hands upon your hunched shoulders, guiding you back to your room. 

“I know you’re letting your emotions get the best of you but trust me, this is for the best. Don’t let him in.”

——————

“So I see you and Nat spend no time swooping in for my left overs.” Tony rubs his nose, walking back from Clint. 

“Fuck you Stark.” Clint takes a step forward, contemplating how to handle him. “She’s a human being.”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you two are doing.” Tony wags a finger at Clint tucking both hands behind his back. He takes a few steps off towards the side, striking a finger against his top lip as he leans against the far wall. 

“Ok. Fine. If you’re so brilliant what are we doing?” 

“You’re trying to pull y/n into you and Nats little poly relationship, freak fest and I’ll have you know-“

Clint couldn’t take anymore. Taking a swift step forward, he was able to catch Tony off guard, landing a punch straight to his face.   
Tonys eyes widened in shock, releasing cuss words from his mouth. Tears begin forming at the corners of his eyelids. He honestly had not see that coming.   
Clint distances himself knowing this was bad. He shouldn’t have volunteered to go out there in the first place. He knew he was already high strung, throw in lack of sleep and pent up stress in the mix and this is the result. 

“Do you hear yourself right now?  
I suggest you stop if you like keeping all of your teeth.” He spat pointing as Tony who was keeping pressure on the bridge of his nose, keeping it from bleeding down the front of his outfit. 

Tony quickly retaliated, swinging back missing Clint by an inch, stumbling into the wall behind him. 

“Come on old man.”

“Ha you’re one to talk. So you’re mad I’m hitting a little too close to home now, is that it?” Tonys voice sounded nasally, as they begin to circle one another. “You can’t fool me, I see the way you look at her. It’s way past the little sister label you thought you could toss on her.”

“Ok so what? You’ve hurt her so many goddamn times she won’t let anyone else near her. And I’ve tried, believe me I have. But damn that sweet face of hers she just keeps drawing me back in. but you, you lucky fuck- have just twisted her so much! Making her think she’s not pretty enough, smart enough, good enough for you!”

“Well, she is.”

“Damn right she is, She’s fucking amazing.l-“ Clint took a breath realizing what he had said, “Tony. Just go back home so this doesn’t go any further. And I’ve got an unfair advantage because you’re drunk.”

Tony walks up to him,   
“I am not.”

Clint pushes him back, “You’re shit faced, Tony. Now, go. Home.” 

“Fine. Atleast it’s about time you fucking admitted it.” He lets out a hollow laugh, “Just gotta always have what I have, huh?” 

“Atleast I’d take better care of her which is more than I can say for you. I wouldn’t have her up crying for days on end about a stripper or lingerie she found in random places, or and here’s my favorite- lipstick.”

“Lipstick? I’m not following-“

“Because you’re drunk. Lipstick. This last time? Tip toeing around with a Stark Industries secretary of some sort of department?”

“Oh uh”

“Yeah that little gem. Was it worth it? All that humiliation you bought down on her? By the next morning her reputation was down the toilet!”

“What about me and what I had to endure?”

“What you had to endure?! Popping some viagra? Please! You were getting hot and heavy behind the stage curtain! THE FUCKING STAGE CURTAIN! You think everything’s fun and games. It’s past time for you to grow up. I’m not saying you’ve got to care about others, because we both know- the only one you look out for is you.”

“Hey!”

“Let me finish. You should have shown her how much you cared about her.”

“She’s that bad off huh?”

“This, right here, is breaking her heart. And I hate it. All of it. I hate that I had to come out here to prevent her from facing you. And ofcourse I feel like shit because here I am, trying to patch up what’s left of a failing relationship between my teammate and the woman I’m falling in love with. “

“Well you take the cake for the suckiest life right now.”

“Glad you agree. Now how about you make my life a little easier by calling Happy, taking your ass home and icing your face?”

 

—————— one month later

“Ok. So I saw Tony tonight at the fundraiser.” You begin entering Natasha and Clint’s apartment. You drape your black shaw across the back of a chair, removing your heels. 

“Aw Sam!” Clint groaned, tossing the deck of cards he had onto the coffee table. He stood ignoring the soft swirls on his back from Nat. “You had one job! Be her date and keep her away from Stark!” 

“It wasn’t my fault, Alright!” Sam loosened his tie, slumping beside Nat. “She distracted me with a hot waitress. A hot waitress, carrying some delicious food and before I knew it, there was no intervening.” Sam through his arms up in defeat making you and the other women laugh. 

“Oh Sam, we’ve got to work on that.”  
Wanda giggles, throwing some popcorn in his direction. “You know Y/n fights dirty.” She said giving you a wink. 

“Tell me about it, I didn’t even get her number.” Sam smirks taking off his jacket, placing it on the ottoman before him. 

“Not so fast, Sammy,” you slip a napkin into his palm with a wink and a pat on his shoulder. The others exchanged confused glances while Sam skims it over satisfied.  
“You gonna tell me how you did it?” He tilts his head towards your retreating direction. 

“Simple, told her you were my brother.”

“Girl, have I told you how much I love you?! That’s what I’m talking about!” Sam triumphantly laughed while tucking away the napkin in his pocket. 

“Okay, So dare I ask what happened with Tony?” Nat questions, her face already beginning to cringe up, taking a sharp inhale. 

“Well after talking to him,”

“You spoke to that smug bastard?!”

“Hey- you promised you’d play nice!”

“I have been thinking that maybe we can just be friends?” You give an uneasy smile to the group lounging around, your words coming out more like a question than a statement. Their opinion mattered more to you than anything.

“Noooo”

“Y/n!”

“Come on!”

“The dick must be that good, huh?”

Well, Almost anything.

“You guys, and uh, Sam- everything’s not about dicks with women you do know that?” You lift your eyebrow glancing at Sam. He shrugs his shoulders when you continue, “Anyway, it will be back to the way we were before all of this.” You said with a smile. Were you trying to convince them or yourself?

“There is no going back to normal, ok?”

“He’s just going to use you up and spit you out again.”

“Stark is like a revolving door. It’s amazing how he’s dodged so many STDs.” Nat sighed leaning back into Sam. 

“I know you all think Tony is some womanizer-“

“Well yeah.” Clint and Sam simultaneously respond. 

“No! He’s not like that, he’s kind, loving, gentle.”

Clint was furious, balling up his fists when Natasha rests a gentle hand on his arm beside the couch.   
“That’s what he wants you to think! In fact that’s the same description all the girls label Tony with.” 

Clint stalks away when you look down at Natasha she looks to Sam, who nods and follows after him. 

“Just stay clear of him alright. You don’t want to wake up in his bed again.” Wanda whispers to you while Sam and Clint walk toward your kitchen. 

——————————

Sam looks back at you guys chatting on the sofa before leaning towards Clint, “So you wanna-“

“Ha you’re asking me if I want to talk about it? I swear sometimes you’re just like Steve.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to help.” Sam backs up away from him turning to grab some drinks from the fridge. 

“Yep that’s what everyone seems to be wantin’ to do these days.”

“I’m just sayin’, It’s obvious you’re interested in y/n,”

“Yeah, What of it?” Clint pauses looking over at him. He then watches the interaction between you and Nat. It was so fluid and loving. Natasha’s touches lingered on you always a little longer than they should have. 

You on the other hand, never put much thought into it, chalking it up to how she was worried more about you because you had no super hero serum or special deadly skill set to keep you safe. That in her eyes made you an innocent. 

“You and Natasha- you both  
Like her? I mean, are interested in her?”

“Sam-“

“I just didn’t know how that would work but if you’re both... open to it,”

“Sam just spit it out and stop taking all cryptic!” Clint hisses clearly agitated, worried and still trying to speak quickly and quietly. 

“Y/n, after her first break up with Stark, I saw her downtown at her favorite coffee shop. Looking back I believe she was out on a date,”

“How do you know she wasn’t just catching up with an old friend?”

“We know all of her friends. Trust me this wasn’t that. I mean, I don’t know about you but I don’t greet any of my friends with open mouth kisses.”

Ew”

What?”

“Now all I can picture are those retired war vets you work with.” Clint snicker avoiding a hit from Sam. “So sloppy and-“

“Knock it off. I’m serious.”

“Ah, Ok ok. Is this going somewhere, Sam?”

“This was a girlfriend, Clint. I think  
Y/n might be bi.”

—————————

“Hey y/n where are you off to?” Tony questions intertwining your hand with his, he twirls you into his arms giving you a slow heated kiss. 

Going against you and your friends better judgement, two weeks later you’re back with Tony. 

“Oh I missed you, handsome.”

“Right backatcha, princess.”

“So I’ll see you this afternoon right?” Tony questions, helping you slide your arms into your jacket. Your curls bounce around, brushing his face. 

“What time are you thinking?”

“Ugh I don’t know, two maybe? Why?”

“Oh nothin, just I wanna be up here to greet you instead of the lab. That’s all.”

“Ok. You smile, pecking him on the cheek. See you then!”

————————-

You stomp your feet on the mat exiting the elevator. It was very quiet when you enter, walking through the kitchen. Strangely quiet. Perhaps the others were out on a mission? Steve usually notifies you so you can take care of his dog and Buckys cat. Which you were more than willing to assist with, if it meant spending any type of time with them before they left. 

Shaking the droplets of rain from your hair and umbrella, you carefully maneuver yourself out of the wet articles of clothing, carrying the heap towards Tonys room. The last thing you wanted to hear was him having a conniption because you warped his cherry wood floors.   
You managed to keep most of it bundled up while standing in the elevator watching each numbered floor let out a small ding. 

“ FRIDAY?” You call,

“Yes Miss Y/l/n.?”

“Is Tony here? In his room?”

“Yes, would you like me to alert him?”

You looked down at your watch, noticing you were an almost an hour early.   
“Oh no, FRIDAY, I want it to be a surprise!” You grin bitting your lips.   
You begin trudging down the hall towards his bedroom, passing the glass walls of the lab. You heard a few noises heading that way but they were so muffled it sounded like a recording or a movie. 

You slowly open the door to silence. In fact you smirk when Tony stirs about from the bed. You trot over, dropping the drenched heap into a basket.   
“So you couldn’t manage without me?”

“Oh hun, I just felt a tad peckish so I decided to take a nap.” He was surrounded by mounds of blankets and sheets. 

“Really?” Your expression immediately turned into concern. Tony never got sick- unless he had drank too much and even then it was rare. When you move your hand to touch his forehead he grabs it turning it over to kiss the back of it.

“I see how smooth you are hasn’t been affected.” You laugh resting your hands on your thighs. 

“You’re home early.” Tony states, rubbing his eyes and propping himself up. The sheets inch down revealing his toned chest. 

“Yeah, are you naked?” You ask, moving to pull the covers lower. He grips the comfetor pulling it back up. 

“Yeah, I took a shower. It was very relaxing,” he sees you looking around the room trying to keep yourself from ogling him. It was dimly lit, blinds closed. 

“why all of this too much for you?” He smirks bringing your face back to him with his index finger. 

You laugh shaking your head. “Anyway,” you say beginning to undress. 

“Hey what are you...”

“I’m changing my clothes, Tony! As you can see I’m soaked.” 

“Ew.”

“Ew?”

“Yeah, because you’re going to stick your cold, clammy body on me and that’s just not right.”

“But you’re so warm!” You groan, putting on a fake pout. 

“Uh no. How about you go take a shower right quick, huh?”

“Tony I’m just damp not sweaty-“

“I know just freshen up ok, Beautiful?.” 

“Ugh you’re impossible.”

“Thanks sweetie.” 

Sulking as you enter, the bathroom door doesn’t close all the way leaving a small crack as you begin undressing in front of the sink. You make mocking faces of Tony as you finish removing your clothes. Clad in only your bra and underwear you pause when you see a shadow of a figure fly behind you in the mirror. 

“Tony?” You call hearing a shuffle from the bedroom. 

“Yes sweetie?” He replies, 

“What are you doing?”

“Just straightening up the room.”

You roll your eyes again moving towards the shower. When you turn it on, you remember you left your phone in the pocket of your jeans, currently bawled up in the basket besides Tonys bed. The water was still a bit chilly, so you decided to step out and retrieve it while the water got to your desired temperature.   
With a huff you yank the bathroom door open, “Tony, have you-“  
Your words die in your throat, being greeted by a brunette dark skinned woman clutching her clothes against her body. Even in the shadows of the room you could see she was breathtaking.   
You took the whole scene in. Tonys hands clutching her forearms, his boxers clearly straining at the close proximity of the woman to himself. How her green eyes glued to your half dressed form, the lipstick smeared across his chin, lower stomach and traveling down past the band of his boxers. Lastly, the scratches on the side of Tonys shoulder. It wouldn’t surprise you if they too stretched the span of his back. 

Tony began speaking, with your eyes flicking between the two your head began to ache. You approached them both, Tony pushing the girl towards the door with his arms spread out, remembering the last time you had caught him with another woman, readying himself to absorb the punches you would soon be handing out.   
But to his shock you did nothing of the sort. You neared him bending over, picking up a glossy red heel and looking at the shoe as if it was the most interesting thing you had ever seen.   
“Excuse me, you forgot this.” You say, your voice just loud enough to make the stranger turn to look at you. Her eyes graze over your form, recognizing you from magazine covers from the last time you had seemed relevant to the world. She finally meets your gaze. 

 

Clearly the object was not yours, you made your way over to the woman. She was a few inches taller than you. Tony watches the interaction, bewildered by your demeanor. You bring the heel up placing it gently to rest on the top of the clothes, bunched up against her poorly covered breasts. The strap made a small noise hitting against her long painted nails.   
The woman licked her lips, unsure of what to say. “I’m. I didn’t. Know”

You only nodded, when she disappeared into the hallway leaving you and Tony alone. 

“Y/n.”

“No. I am going to take a shower.”

“Sweetheart it’s not-“

“It’s going to be long and it’s going to be hot. Then I am leaving.”

That stops him in his tracks. “Ok!” He throws his hands up. “Fine! That’s what you do best, Y/n! Run away from your problems!”

“I have no problems except you, Tony.”

He rubs a hand over his mouth, seeing the crimson lipstick smear across his palm grumbling to himself. 

“By the way. You missed a spot.” You speak over your shoulder, in a matter of fact tone- closing the bathroom door behind you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show up on someone’s doorstep, now what...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way longer than I had planned! I got carried away and I was driven crazy editing.

“You, my dear, look like shit.” Clint remarked opening the door. He was shirtless, and only partially awake. Leaning against the edge of the door while his eyes flick easily down your body. He swallowed, glancing away and motioning you into his waiting and inviting arms. “Come here.” he spoke, his voice was deep and filled with something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. You frown biting back tears when Clint gently pulled you into his home when you reluctantly budge from the entrance.   
You wrap your arms around his torso melting into his touch. Clint was always there for you. He was funny, kind, infuriating at times but was always there, managing to make everything better. You bit your lip looking up at him. You don’t even care that you mostly, no- undoubtedly ‘look like shit’ yet you feel something dawn on you. Did you have feelings for him? He smiled at that moment and you place your face back against him, feeling overwhelmed at this aphiphany . You felt a little embarrassed dampening his smooth chest with your tears. He rested his head on top of yours hesitating before bringing his arms around your frame. He patted your back as anger began bubbling inside him. His patting slowed and he began holding you tighter when a incoherent sob mixed with a few words escaped your mouth. 

 

“What happened?” Natasha questions, the sympathetic tone in her voice is a nice change for the usual. She rounds the kitchen area looking between Clint and you. The sight of the two of you together brought a smile to her face. Without replying, you let go of Clint passing them both and took a seat at their kitchen table picking at your worn nail polish.   
Natasha scoots up a chair beside you, resting an arm on your back, the other lingered off to your side. The expression you wore was beyond devastation. With your eyes pink and glossy, you swallowed in attempt to form words. 

“He uh. He-“ You sniff keeping your eyes downcast. Although Natasha had a pretty good idea of what had happened, she patiently waited for you to tell your half of the story. 

“Not this shit again.” Clint plainly turned resting his plams on the countertop. The amount of anguish he was feeling wasn’t only his own. He was hurting that you weren’t his and that someone had taken you for granted. In his already perturbed state he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “That stupid, dumb fuck!” Clint yelled making you and Natasha both flinch. “How many times are we going to have to deal with Stark and his screwups?!”

Natasha frowns, upset at his reaction, “Barton! That’s enough!”

“It’s fine Nat.” You put up a hand to quiet her down, She glared at him, “Clint im sorry to impose,” you motioned to stand when Natasha stands with you, gingerly grabbing your arm. 

“Your fine. Don’t let Mr. grumpy bother you.” She faced him sticking out her tongue.

“No, I should go.” You took Natashas hands in your own bringing them before you, staring into her caring eyes, “I’ll call you guys tomorrow ok?. I need to rest anyway.” Dropping her warm hands you carefully dabbed tears off your cheeks while heading for the door. Natasha’s hair bounced with the force of her head snapping back in Clint’s direction. She gave him her ‘do something’ face. 

“Y/n!” His voice was almost in a yell. He cleared his throat knowing he startled you. “That’s not- it wasn’t directed towards you,” he whispers. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than to hold you in his loving embrace and make everything better. He wanted to tell you that he would never make you cry or feel taken for granted with him. These thoughts dissipated when he heard the front door creek open. 

“Don’t worry about it, Clint. It’s no problem. I’ll go hang out with Maria for a bit to clear my mind before heading home.” you tried to muster up all the courage you had forcing a smile, resting a hand on the doorknob. Feeling like you were being rejected, Nat placed her hands around you pulling you gently into her and back into the homely apartment. You didn’t want to leave,  
not really and you felt like she knew this.   
Her hand rubbed soothingly against the back of your neck. The sigh you let out is sinful, making Clint feel like he could loose it right then and there. “Is there anything we can do for you? Short of me visiting Stark tonight which I can tell is not an option. But feel free to stay as long as you’d like.” Clint exhales, trying to keep his mind occupied and not watch the scene before him unfold into something from his imagination.   
Natasha on the otherhand, couldn’t get over how smooth and supple you felt beneath her fingertips. She had only grazed your skin a handful of times, mostly in passing yet she was itching to touch every part. She could only imagine how the rest of your body felt. With a shake of her head she brought her focus back,  
“Clint’s fine y/n, he’s just...Upset. That’s all.” Nat pushes you back down into one of the kitchen chairs eyeing Clint. He rubbed his hands through his hair then against his face, exhaling as he adjusts his hardened manhood. His clear blue eyes moved from her to you as he retreats to grab a shirt. Natasha and him where already talking about you, your body- working themselves into a hot and heavy frenzy, before you interrupted. Now he needed to find a way to talk himself down, accepting that a release for his sexual needs was no where in sight. 

You huff setting your head down on the cold table. “Yeah, well, join the club.”

 

Clint swallows hard before attempting to pull another facade of being around you. He wasn’t like Natasha. He wasn’t use to lying to the people he loved, yet there he was, plastering a sympathetic expression as he re-enters the kitchen grabbing some glasses from the cupboards. 

Clint watched Natasha out the corner of his eye stroke your hair, calming the flow of tears wetting the sleeves of your hoodie. She liked you yes but wanted you to not be swayed by her emotions alone. She wanted you to come to them because you were equally interested in the pair. They had both previously caught you staring at them a handful of times. Your eyes taking over their bodies longer than one should, m but until you said anything Natasha would attempt to never cross that line. She also knew you valued your relationships with everyone. Which is why you wanted to label most of them as a brother or sister, keeping everything platonic. Avoiding any possible confusing or messy emotions that could arise. She knew from the moment you found out that they were a pair, you had a thing for Clint. Maybe it was a harmless crush, or just something you weren’t highly aware of but it was there.   
Clint on the other hand struggled more with this. He had known from the moment he had met you. He felt it, better yet he knew that you were interested. Which made bitting back his words and his emotions more difficult. 

Clint finally breaks the silence noticing your breathing is back to normal. “So what happened this time?” He questions pouring coffee for himself and tea for you and Nat. 

“What always happens,” you begin, sitting up from Natasha’s side. “Except this time it started off differently. When I had first walked into his bedroom, there wasn’t a woman lurking in the shadows. Strangely enough, he was in bed.”

“In bed? During the day?”

“ ‘Taking a nap.’ “ you spat with a roll of your eyes. Removing your hoodie, you use it as a pillow on the table. 

“Ah. That’s code for gettin some strange.” He mutters taking a sip. 

“Really?!” Natasha growls. She closes her eyes and composes herself. “Let her finish.”

“Apparently that was the case. I wish I had a codebook for all men. Anyway- I was soaked and I was changing my clothes...well, not exactly, I-I was just getting ready to take a shower, because Tony told me to, because of the rain...I know right? Does that even make sense? I don’t know but my phone- my fucking phone was in my jeans!” You slap the table angrily making Natasha jump. Clint hid his mouth behind his mug so she wouldn’t see him chuckling at her expense.   
“-which were in the hamper and I went to go get them and....this woman appeared by the door...His bedroom door. And their hands were wrapped around one another just going at it. I mean really going at it like a fucking porno...till they saw me.” Finishing your head seemed to drop down before a fresh wave a tears began to fall. 

“I can’t help to wonder if she- had she been hiding beforehand? I mean, you didn’t see her when you walked in, did you?”

“Well obviously I didn’t, Clint! For all I know, she could have been hiding in the closet or under the bed! Does it really matter?!”

Clint is taken aback by your anger directed at him. He wanted to think of something hopeful to say or make you laugh but this clearly wasn’t the time. 

“So What did Tony have to say for himself?” Natasha rested her hand over your clasped ones. 

“Nat I don’t know and don’t care. I just walk out and all-“

“I’m sorry, What did you do?” Natasha’s brow dipped mulling over your words. It was rare that you would walk away from anything, it wasn’t in your nature. 

“Well I didn’t walked out per se, I took a shower, then walked out and came here.”

“That’s....it?” She questioned tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. 

“You didn’t attack her or Tony?!” Clint asked setting his mug down just as shocked as Natasha. 

“Nope. I just was like a normal person. In all honesty you two should be proud. I cried during the shower then composed myself and blasted music all the way here like an adult.” You said in a matter of fact tone 

“Wow. Ok.” Natasha sounding surprised. “That’s... Your level of restraint,”

“I have decided that I’m just meant to be used. That’s my purpose in life!”

“That’s just not true.”

“Barton, there’s no talking me out of this.” You take a drink of the tea Clint places before you. 

“There’s someone out there for you y/n, I know this, ok.?” Clint spoke softly, you turn to him feeling compassion in his voice. You wanted to ask him what made him think that but decided against it. You were quickly becoming exhausted and didn’t want to say something you would regret in the morning. 

“You guys, I’m just going to go home.” You stand rubbing your eyes and yawning. Clint eyed Natasha giving him a face while gritting her teeth. He thinks how she’s needs to use words instead of faces in the future since all her expressions feel threatening.  
“Hey! ugh,” Clint jogged towards you firmly gripping your arm. You turned around when Natasha’s voice got your attention instead. 

“Wait why don’t you stay here tonight, ok? We can keep your mind off of things, a movie maybe some popcorn. I’ve got work in the morning but I’m sure Clint can keep you cum- I mean, company...” her face reddened and prayed you didn’t catch her misspeak. “and if you still want to go tonight, we’ll take you home.” Natasha exhaled awaiting your answer. 

Clint’s eyes widened. He could barely function on a regular basis with you around. What would he do with you, alone, in his home? Especially after what him and Natasha were about to do. His heart began to race tossing back another swig of his drink. 

“That’s imposing Nat. And you both are always just so helpful and this is my fault, remember? You told me to stay away but did I listen? No!. I can’t keep relying on you both to drag me out of my Tony induced stupors.”

“It’s not a suggestion.” Nat says with a smile pulling you towards a room.   
You look to Clint for help but he turns away to refill his mug. This was going to be a long night. 

“Clint’s office?” You question as Natasha flicked the light on. 

“It’s got a pullout bed, nothing fancy, just for when he can’t sleep or working late.”

“Nat,”

“Y/n. I would hate to see anything happen to you, Alright?” She prepares the pull out. 

“What about Clint?” You peek out towards him sitting at the table. He looked so defeated and alone. You felt the urge to go to him and cheer him up and make everything better. You didn’t know what was wrong but in that instance you only thought about what you could do to fix it. 

When Natasha finished making the bed, you take a seat smoothing the covers down. The material is soft to the touch and cool feeling.   
“You’re sleeping here tonight just get over it,” she says gently pushing you backwards onto the mattress. You laugh moving to lay down on top of the nicely made bed. Natasha settles down beside you, leaning over on her side, propping herself up on one arm watching you. You are staring at the ceiling, resting both hands on your abdomen. She pushed a stray curl back from your face, smiling. 

“You deserve better. You are amazing and anyone would be lucky enough to have you.” She pushed herself up almost hovering over you.   
Your cheeks heat up feeling Natasha near your face. What a great friend you have in her. Always finding ways to make you feel better. Her and Clint were a wonderful team and couple. Her blue eyes sparkled back at you. She was so close to you, her voice was so low and soft. “When you find someone, maybe more than one person that appreciates you and loves you for who you are, you’ll never have to deal with feeling the way Stark makes you feel.” 

Your heart is thumping so fast and you notice your mouth is dry. You are unsure why, maybe with all the tears you have shed on the way over, you must be dehydrated and your body is starting to wear down, right? Natasha reached toward the side of your face gently pulling at your curls watching them spring back up.   
You visibly gulp, “Thanks Nat. I mean I really can’t tell you how-“

She pecked your lips. Your eyes are wide in amazement. Her lips are plump and suddenly you have the urge to bite and lick them.   
As quickly as it had begun, and start to lean into her, it was over. She moves away, watching your eyes open from the slits they had been in seconds ago. You lick your lips tasting the cherry flavor left behind. What was that about? You turn to face her already standing form, sitting up yourself and confused as ever. Natasha smiled back at you, leaving out of the office into the hallway. You rubbed your neck thinking it was best to deal with that tomorrow. 

Meanwhile Natasha leaned against the outer wall, rubbing a finger across her own mouth. Had she done it? Had she actually kissed you? Your lips were so full, soft and sweet. She had a sneaking suspicion, but it was Sams words to Clint that had convinced her to take the next step. She lets out a breath, running two fingers down her body lightly grazing her core in the flimsy pajama shorts. She had never been so nervous yet turned on at the same time until now. She waited a while, You have yet to leave the office nor said anything, so she thinks she caught you off guard. Natasha smiled to her self, pleased as she heads to her room with a bounce in her step. Clint was going to get a workout tonight. 

 

You toss and turn to no avail, unable to get comfortable nor clear your mind of the images from earlier. You are either thinking about Tony and the green eyed girl or Natasha ravaging your body in ways you thought weren’t even possible.   
Finally you awoke in a cold sweat feeling your shirt sticking to your caramel colored skin.   
Rubbing sleep from your eyes you spotted a crack of light leaking through a slit in the door. Deciding to give up on sleep you tip toe softly out of the room following the light. 

 

Clint was beyond tired, mentally and physically. His eyes flick to the only other sound in the area, the clock above the microwave. It was 3 am and if he wasn’t asleep by now, sleep was not coming. He watched the amber liquid swirl around the ice cubes in his glass before taking another gulp.   
He immediately choked when he spots movement out the corner of his eyes. 

“Oh god, fuck y/n, you scared the shit out of me!” He whispered grabbing at his chest. 

You lift an eyebrow walking into the light, “Me? Isn’t your job to sneak around, unseen?” You chuckle.

“Yeah but that’s mostly from fucking high places though! Besides, I’m sleep deprived right now so my-“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” you brush off his words walking towards the refrigerator. Your hips sway towards him entering the kitchen. “Excuses, excuses.” You said wearing a smirk. 

You make Clint chuckle, he eyes crinkle up at the corners. He is studying your choice of attire while you linger by the threshold of the kitchen, closing the doors of the fridge. You were covered from head to toe, except for the rouge bra strap peeking out from one of your shoulders, he takes another long sip.

“So, what brings you to my pity party?”

“Pity party?”

“Ha. Yeah,” he shakes the bottle he’s currently demolishing in your direction, sitting up straight in the chair. You shake your head moving closer to him leaning over a chair. 

“What makes you say that?” placing your hands into your hoodie pockets, wearing a troubled expression, “I mean really, Clint, you’ve got it all. A great place here, “ your eyes flit around the kitchen. “A nice car, awesome girl,” your eye catches the large welts on the side of Clint’s neck, causing your voice to falter. “killer job, literally. And me, ofcourse,”

“Of course.” Now it’s his turn to shake his head laughing lightly. “Now our of everything you listed, would you be considered the best part?”

 

“I’m just here to keep your life interesting.” You finish with a smile. You feel like it was a taunt, as if he was trying to coax you into saying or asking something.clint notes that the smile doesn’t reach your eyes.   
You run a finger against the chilled liquor bottle tracing the condensation on it. He grabs your hand smoothing a finger over the top of it. You both stay in the position wondering what the other will do next. 

“True. So uh speaking of you,” he clears his throat, letting go and dropping his hand into his lap, “How are you- Uh, holdin’ up?” 

You look away, retracting your hand placing it into your lap as well, “good. I’m good.” 

“Y/n,” he slowly exhales, “it’s 3am, nothings good.” Clint sighs, his eyes are only partially open, if the room had been brighter, you were sure they would be blood shot. He leans back in the chair again stretching, “enough about me. What about you? For one, you sleep more than anyone I know. So please just don’t lie, worst of all to me.”

Pulling out a chair you scoot in across from him, “It’s about time I’ve learned, right? Stay away from dating tony.”

He lets out a grunt taking another drink, “I’ll drink to that.” 

“The entire reason why I moved out from the Tower in the beginning was that I didn’t become attracted to any of you. Yet here I am, again.” You rest your head on your palms, watching him guzzle the rest of the amber liquid. 

“I mean dating friends can’t be too bad, sometimes. Take me and Nat, we started as friends. Well not really- I was assigned to kill her...but that’s beyond the point. But we became friends. Then it...blossomed into something more.” 

“That was a very bad example.”you laugh, drawing your feet to your chest. 

“I don’t know what you’d want from me at this hour.” He laughed chewing on some ice.   
“Listen. I know what will cheer you up,” he says coughing from the burn traveling down his throat. Clint makes he way over the front door, motioning you to follow, grabbing his jacket. It was too early to determine if this would be a good choice or not. 

“Wait. We are going out? Why are we going out?!” You stand resting your hands on your hips. “Clint I can’t go out looking like this!” You motion at yourself. 

“Lookin’ like what? of course you can! You’ve got clothes on don’tcha?”

“Clint!” You whisper, folding your arms in defiance, when he grabs hold of one of them. His hand slid down towards yours, grasping it firmly. You suddenly felt hot and the close contact wasn’t helping. First Natasha now you were feeling this way towards Clint. 

“Y/n...Now it’s been established we know each other’s names.” He kept his focus on you, while he spoke. though his heart was about to beat out of his chest, he refused to let you go. 

“It’s cold out there! And it’s late!” You toss excuses at him hoping to change his mind. 

“You mean early, sunshine. Come on, we’re not going far. There’s something I want you to see.”

————————————-

“What couldn’t wait till morning?” You huff when Clint pushed open the heavy door to the rooftop. You inch outward with your mouth agape. 

“No one comes up here. I mean, no one Nat hasn’t scared off already.”  
Clint braces the door open watching your shadow stretch across the ground, headed towards the dim lit area.   
Flower pots and all sorts of plants were hung and placed strategically about the area. There was a small pond, table, two benches, an wicker archway complete with stepping stones leading in each direction.   
You cautiously made your way towards the flowers. So many different kinds and scents wafted around you. 

“You like it?”

You tear your eyes away to see Clint beside you, “When? How?”

“This is our quiet place actually, she is in charge of the flowers of course but I just prefer the height. It’s quiet and secluded.”

“Why bring me here?” You turn towards him waiting for his response. 

“I don’t know. I just thought that maybe you needed a place to clear your head.” He shrugs his shoulders, “I know Nat and I, we don’t have all the answers. Hell, I have no clue what I’m doing most of the time but you, you’re the best of us Y/n. You’ve got that innocence about you.”

“I’m not innocent.” You give him a sly smile, walk past him and grabbing a bottle off one of the benches. 

“You’re thinking about - yeah that’s now what I’m talking about.” Clint blushes a little turning in time to watch you guzzle a few long sips, “I mean, the blood on our hands and what waits for us- all of us, when we die,”

You stop and swallow the last bit. Licking you lips as the chilled liquid numbs you, contemplating your next words.  
“Why are you talking like this? Are you in trouble?” Studying his face you sober up. 

“Don’t you know anything about me? I stay in trouble but currently- there’s nothing that can be proven.” He loosens his collar coming to face you, closing the little space between you both. “God this is hard. Why is it so hard?” He looked into your widened eyes in awe of the view. The white Christmas lights decorating the entire place made the perfect balance of light to make it appear your skin was glowing. 

“Clint. Just tell me, you’re scaring me.” You sigh, your breath coming out like small whisper of smoke. You search his eyes, hoping that him and Natasha were ok. 

“Nat and I, I- we, shit.”

“Are splitting? Adopting? having money problems?”

“Money problems?!”

“I don’t know! You and Natasha are so domestic around me! I’m trying to think of an issue regular people would have!”

“Calm down won’tcha! Geez! Your not making it any easier for me to say this.”   
You freeze waiting for his next sentence. 

“Y/n, Nat and I.” He pauses,he glances at your wetted lips and the expression on your face. 

Here we go.

“We like you. A lot.” Clint shuts his eyes then looks down briefly before looking up at you. “More than a friend. Hell, more than I should if we’re being honest.”

You look down seeing his hands holding yours. He said he liked you and your heart swells until Natashas face appears in your mind. You yank your hands from his practically jumping back.  
“And? I’m, I don’t know what- you’re with Nat, I can’t come between the two of you.”  
Clint was making a move on you? What would Natasha think? Your friendship would go down the toilet. 

“Is this why you’re so weird right now? I mean, ok- I like you guys too, you’re practically my family, especially you.” You smile big “You’ve been a big brother to me since I met you. You saved me and there’s nothing I could do to repay you for that.” Those words hurt you to speak. He was more than feeling like a brother, like family. But he was with another. 

“Brother, huh?”

“Why not?” You say, feeling the weight of your words. “since day one and if it wasn’t for you, I have no idea where I’d be. Fallen in with the wrong crowd or dead. And Natasha? She’s great.” You stutter a bit shaking images of her kissing you, “You couldn’t have found a better... partner.” You swallow, why was that so difficult to say?   
“-And everything you both do for me is amazing. I love you both so much. So please stop freaking me out and tell me what the problem really is and I promise we will work on it together, all three of us ok?”

————————-

“Y/n. Y/N! Let me explain!” Clint sternly spoke trying to catch up with your pace. 

You go into the guest room grabbing your things. “Clint. I- this is too much, too fast.”

“So Nat can kiss you and you have no problem?” Clint stops in the middle of the family room, wearing a scowl. 

“You knew about that?” You speak lowly, walking back out towards him. “Does she know how you feel about me?” Your tone is soft laced with worry.

“What you just thought you were dreaming or some crap?!”

“You stuck your tongue down my throat! Clint,” You sigh stopping in the middle of the family room lowering your voice,  
“I, I’m not trying to become a wedge between you two. It’s true that I may have some.. No what am I saying?!.” 

“You aren’t! you wouldn’t be, every time I’m around you it’s like I’m on fire. I can’t describe it, you just drive me crazy.” His arms are outstretched towards you and all you want to do is run into them. 

“That’s how Nat should make you feel, not me. Yet every time you smile at me or touch me I’m dying inside. I just can’t.” You go to retreat when he grabs your wrist pulling you back into him with such speed your pressed against the thin material of his t-shirt. His chest is burning and you can feel his heart beat. Your mouth is slightly open in surprise. 

“Trust me the feeling is the same.” Clint exhales,. you place your hands on his shoulders, taking a finger and trace his jaw. “Clint. I couldn’t. It wouldn’t feel right.”

“Never mind. Forget it.” He lets go moving away from you. He’s not sure what to say next.

“I’ve got to go. This is too much.” You say, now by the front door pulling on your jacket. 

“Well I’m sorry princess next time I’ll check your schedule! shit.” His back is to you now, arguing with himself over the events of the night. 

Suddenly you feel overwhelmed with anger. Natasha had kissed you then Clint. If what he was saying was true- that they both wanted you, it was too much to process. You couldn’t suppress the excitement of him being interested in you and then remembering everything up to this point.   
“You can’t spring this on me, Clint.” You whisper cradling yourself, “Especially something so-“

“No you’re right, you’re right. I’ll just pencil myself in next time so it’s more convenient for you!” He turns, his face is beet red and his eyes are blurry. 

“Why are you yelling at me! I didn’t do anything to you! You know what? I’m stepping out ... to grab... stuff... water.”

“Why? we have water here?” Clint walks over, turning on the kitchen sink, “Look, fuckin’ all the h2o you could ever want.”

“Ive just gotta get some air.”

“Ok. Fine. Whatever you wanna do.”

He gently shuts the door behind you, lingering near the wooden frame. He aggressively rubs his neck fighting an inner battle with himself. He knew you wanted him just as much as he wanted you, he could tell when he kissed you, how you just melted into his arms. His tongue explored your mouth all smooth and warm, making him crave for the rest of you. He thought about How your body fit perfectly against his own, how your shin would feel against his and how everything in that moment felt right. He also knew you were afraid. Afraid he would be Tony all over again. 

“Fuck this.” He flings the door open, shocked when he sees you frozen on the other side. You were still, purse strap gripped tightly in your hand, with your mouth partially open. You both stood there looking at each other for what felt like ages. Without warning you bolt forward into his arms, crashing your lips to his. His arms surround you tightly, picking you up and both of you become engulfed in a heated make-out session. Clint braces an arm onto the doorframe shoving you against it, making the wood whine. Your legs wrapped around him, locking you in place. You can feel his hardened manhood graze your inner thigh. 

“I thought-,” Clint tried to speak between kisses. “you said-“

“I know what I said. I just don’t want what I’ve been doing- I don’t want you to think that you are a rebound.”

“I won’t be, I won’t feel that way, I promise. Y/n you don’t know how much I’ve wanted you.”  
Maybe it was the alcohol talking or maybe the sleep deprivation but he just wanted to show you how much. He believed if he could just show you...

—— he carried you into his office, laying you onto the mattress. He removed his shirt in one swift motion, moving to lay beside you. 

Thoughts of Natasha flashed in his mind momentarily. As quickly as they surfaced he kissed you harder, deeper, flooding his senses with you and only you. He came to the conclusion, when he finally thrusted into you for the first time, maybe it was best not to wake her...

———————

“I can’t believe you slept with her without me.” Natasha slaps his chest lightly, walking around him in her heels. 

“Yeah well, you were knocked out“ Clint pours himself some coffee, clad in only his boxers, “and don’t even go there with me, don’t think I didn’t notice you eyeing her this morning before jumping in the shower. I might be a heavy sleeper but I ain’t that heavy.”

“Touché.” She smirks, blowing off her cup, “Well you kept walking around here like a wounded puppy. What am I suppose to do?”

“I’m sorry ok? I should have-“

“Yes... you knew how I felt about her.”

“Yeah I did, maybe we can go for round a two with you?” He pulled her close, nestling his face in the crook of her neck making her snort. They break apart when they see you enter. 

“Oh- hey...um. I,” you nervously bite your lip and rub your arms. 

“Come here. You can’t pretend to be shy now,” Clint says as you get closer. You look at Nat noticing her eyes drift over your partially clothed body. You wrap your arms around yourself, as she looks on. Noticing she must make you feel scrutinized she smiles, swinging an arm around you opposite of Clint’s as smell of coffee surrounding you three. Natasha nears your face kissing you again, this time it’s slow and passionate. Her tongue slowly explored your mouth. Your hands reach upward resting on the sides of her face. Clint watched in awe, running his fingers up and down both of your backs. Feeling left out he began to leave soft kisses on your neck then moves to hers.   
When Natasha breaks the kiss from Clint’s kisses, knowing he wanted attention, your head is spinning.   
“What was that for? I- I mean,” 

“I told you, I like you a lot. We both do.” Natasha spoke looking from you to Clint. 

“You’re officially ours now, y/n. If you’ll have us.” Clint kissed your forehead, “You’ll never have to worry about Tony again.”

———————

“So... “ 

“Yeah Sam?” Clint looks up from the television, seeing a faint blush cover Sam’s face, taking a seat in the easy chair aways from him. He had come over to watch the game ever weekend like usual. Shortly after entering, he swore he had heard the shower running. Since Clint never acted like it was out of the ordinary Sam took a seat, unpacking all the snacks he had bought for their day, full of guy talk and beer. Though after returning from the restroom, it took Sam a moment to spit out what had him flustered. 

“Yeah I just walked in on Nat... and   
Y/n...in the shower...naked.” 

“Well that is how people usually look like in the shower, naked.”

“I was actually headed for your master bath because Nat has it all fancy and nice.” Sam had recognized a voice or who he thought was you coming from down the hall. He knew you were feeling down and was going to swing by your apartment after the game. Upon seeing the hall bathroom door cracked, he knocked a few times. When the sound grew louder he declared his entrance and began to open the door. He had forgotten the shower doors were glass. He had to drag himself out of the bathroom even though the sight before him was heavenly. 

“ I heard some noises and. It kinda sounded like someone was in destress.”

Clint laughs turning back to the movie he was currently watching. “Haha. Yeah. Nats kinda rough sometimes.”

Sam eyes Clint’s neck, “yeah I can see that...now.” Sam stands by the sofa unsure of what to do with himself. “You could have told somebody!” 

“ man you know how my hearing is,” Clint glances at sam biting a stick of licorice. “So, did you like the view?” He asked wiggling his brows at Sam, pulling him from his daydreaming. 

“It was, yeah- how long has that been going on? You know what don’t tell me.” Sam said standing and grabbing a few snacks from the table, “ I’m better off not knowing.”

“Which, where are you goin’ in such a rush?”

“I gotta go home, man. I’ve got some stuff...things I gotta get taken care of.” Sam swallowed adjusting himself. 

Clint glances over Sam with a smile on his face then back at his television pausing it. “Someone a little hot and bothered?”

“Hey, Those are your girls now, Barton,” Sam says, turning around making his way to the front door. “Congratulations! I can’t ogle y/n for afar anymore.” Sam smiles rolling his eyes. “Text me when you’re free.” He swung open the door. Coming fade to face with the last person he envisioned to see there. “Well speak of the devil.”

“Wilson. Here to see Barton.” Tony looks over his shoulder, taking a step into the apartment. Clint’s face returns to the scowl he normally wore, getting up and heading towards the two. Sam debates wether to stay and play peace maker or head back to his home. He decided the latter seeing Clints face. 

“Yeah. What do you want?” Clint reluctantly asked, crossing his arms against his chest. Even though he had you now, it would take a lot to reverse the damage Tony had done. 

“Well, I went to y/ns early this morning and she wasn’t home. In fact, it doesn’t look like she’s been there for a couple of days. And I wanted to know, you being the keeper of all- if you know where she had run off to? On another note, I got a text that Natasha called in sick again so I bought over some flowers.” Tony presented them with a smile, forcing them into Clint’s hands. 

“Really?” Clint says mulling over Tonys words. He leans against a post watching Tonys eyes glaze over the area when your laugh echos from the master bedroom. Tonys head shoots up in the immediate direction. 

“Sorry man, wish I could help you.” Clint shuffles his bare feet towards the kitchen when Tony finally figured it out and quickly follows. 

He leans over the bar while Clint pours some orange juice. “You didn’t!” He whispers, looking around then finally back towards the bedroom. 

“I did.”

“Please, Pffff, it’s probably just a phase!” Tony visibly swallows, “In a few weeks she’ll be back at my place. Month tops.” He can’t even disguise the evident waver in his voice. He placed his hands in his pockets surveying the area in silence when you let out some loud noises from the back. Little did he know they were gleeful squeals of Natasha tickling your nose with her hair while leaving brief butterfly kisses down your stomach. 

“You sure? That doesn’t sound like the squeals of someone interested in you. “ Clint scoffs, shifting his stance. 

.”Clint?” Natasha’s lips curve into a dangerous smile. Her face was barely visible from the crack in the door. her damp hair was curling at the ends, “oh, hey Tony.” She smirks, followed by aloud bang behind her. You scramble from your place on the floor beside the bed, covering your exposed skin. Your face was clearly slightly flush from the heat of the shower and from Natasha’s actions. Your wet curls glisten from the droplets of water clinging to them. 

 

In the kitchen, Clint’s eyes shift to Tony as he frowns. walking a step past Clint, Tony is curious as well to see if what Clint is implying is true, “Nat. How are you?”

“I’m good, in fact I’ve never been better.” Her attention flashes back to Clint, “I could use your...assistance in the bed room.”

“Well you see Nat, Stark just stopped by because he hasn’t seen y/n.” He took a bite of toast, “I haven’t seen her this morning, you?” Clint lifted a brow.

Nat blew some hair from her face, “Oh, not since our workout.” She giggled bitting a finger. She knew how to tease him. 

“And I came to check on my favorite spy since she couldn’t make it in at all this week.”  
Tony sighed, removing his sun glasses, “You two...” he took a few more steps towards Natasha, “I’m not stupid.” He rested his hands on his hips pushing back the corners of his jacket. 

“Really. Huh. You could have fooled me.” Clint replied from behind. 

“I know she’s here.”

“I never said she wasn’t here. I said, ‘I hadn’t seen her this morning.’ There’s a difference. Besides I’m sure she’ll turn up.”  
Clint finished his breakfast placing his dishes in the sink. He leans on the counter while him and Tony exchanged glances.   
“Now, You know I love your random, uninvited visits as much as the next guy but Nat and I are about to become preoccupied at the moment.”

“Extremely.” Natasha chimes in with a nod. 

“So unless you’d like to watch,”

“Wait. Just.” Tony approaches Clint, speaking in hushed tones, “Tell me one thing. Is she happy?.”

“Yeah. I mean yes, as far as I can tell.”

“Well then I’ll be happy for her.”  
Tony quips, he clears his throat heading back towards the front door. “I’ll stop by later and see if she’ll want to grab lunch.” He turns around once more, replacing his sunglasses. “After all, just because I’m happy for her doesn’t keep a man from trying.”

“I’m sure that will mean a lot when I’m on top of her,” Clint speaks, popping his neck sporting his popular cocky smirk. 

Tony frowns appalled at his words,  
“Wait what?” He questions shaking his head. 

“ What?” Clint responds, resting his hands on either side of the door frame. “Anyway, thanks stark for stopping by,”

“No...come again?” Tonys voice was an octave higher, attempting to nudge his way into the apartment past Clint. “Barton!”

“Alright, take care.”

“HEY!” Tony reluctantly took a step back before the door was closed in his face. He straightened his suit heading down to his car. He wanted to get you back just to spite him. But knowing Natasha was involved now he thought against it.

Clint smiles to himself. Now with both his girls, he couldn’t get back to the bedroom fast enough. He opens the door to find you and Natasha laying in the bed, her arms embracing you, kissing your jaw gently. You turn at the creek of the door and smile at him. You lift up a finger motioning him towards you. 

“Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below! Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I split this into two parts because it just got away from me.   
> Let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
